warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilacbloom
"I - I like you...You don't have to say it back, but I can't pretend anymore. If you don't feel the same way, please let's stay friends. I don't want you to feel burdened by my feelings. '''I just want to walk beside you, in whatever way I can." '' Description A sleek, dainty lilac point balinese blooded tomcat with eyes of sapphire. He is very tall, towering over many cats, though he is lean and dainty and anything but intimidating. He has narrow shoulders and large ears, and can be overwhelming only from his almost feminine charm. He has a small scar on his lower right foreleg where a "ground squirrel" (prairie dog) bit him while hunting with Juniperstar. Personality As soft and dainty as his fur, he is soft-spoken, effeminate, and delicate. Very sweet and gentle, he does not seem the type to ever unsheathe his claws, although he will defend his clan if he must. He likes kits and seems better suited to spend time with queens rather than some of the gruff tomcats he is usually around. However, he takes pride in providing for the clan and can sometimes grow upset over being considered as a she-cat rather than a tom, though he has no problem with his supposed feminine attributes. He rarely lashes out. He can be bratty and teasing to those he is close to. Relationships Family * '''Lavenderheart: Mother, Windclan Warrior. ''Well enough relationship, don't see much of each other since he became an apprentice. * Longfoot: Father, Windclan Warrior. ''Close in kithood, but have drifted since he became an apprentice.'' * Flowertail: Sister, Windclan Warrior. ''Very close, although sometimes her teasing gets to be too much.'' * Oleanderstream: Uncle, Windclan Warrior. ''Would often get mistook for his uncle due to their similar appearances, although he is much daintier and even his way of walking quickly destroys any further resemblance to his more gruff look-alike.'' Friends * Rosetail: Deceased Windclan Kitsitter. ''His first friend, first love. '' * Duskwing: Windclan Warrior. ''Perhaps too early to consider her a friend, however she was the first cat he spent time with since Rosetails death. '' * Juniperstar: Windclan Leader. ''After going hunting with the leader, he felt a close bond, especially after they discovered "ground squirrels" as a new prey source. Isn't hard to look at, either. '' * Palefern: Windclan Warrior, Queen. ''They were apprentices together although didn't really interact until they were both young warriors. He absolutely dotes on her and adores her beyond belief. Would fight and die for her. '' Neutral * TBD Enemies * TBD Statistics * Strength : '●●○○○ * '''Speed '': ●●●●● * Agility : ●●●●● * Stamina : ●●●●● * Combat : '●●○○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●●○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●○○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Special interest in toms Likes * Socialising with queens * Playing with kits * A certain kitsitter Dislikes * Battle Fears * Dying with no purpose * Forgetting Rosetail as time passes Category:Windclan Category:Warrior Category:Tom